


Naughty

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani's been a naughty girl, and Keva has to punish her.</p><p>[fem!drivers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

Keva came home from work, it had been a long day and she was looking forward to being able to relax with her wife. She was hoping that Dani would be home already, just her smile could make everything better.

Keva slipped in the door, pushing it shut with the lightest of touches and she heard the tv playing in the background. It wasn't until Keva got closer that she saw what Dani was watching.

"Watching porn without me?" Keva said, strolling over to the sofa as Dani hung her head in shame. It wasn't the fact that she was watching porn that was the issue, but the fact that she was doing it without her.

That was one of their rules, no watching porn without the other. It was one of the many rules that they'd come up with, a way of spicing up their sex life by introducing a little bit of BDSM. But this was the first time that they were going to do it, rather than just talk about it.

Keva felt her breath catch as she pictured Dani submitting to her, and she knew that she wanted to do this, that she wanted to be in control.

"I think you've been a naughty girl," Keva said, her voice low and even.

"Yes, mistress."

"Get into your punishment position." Keva smiled as she watched Dani walk to the bedroom, she had two minutes to get undressed and get into the position. Kneeling on all fours with her head down, waiting for her mistress. Dani wasn't to talk unless she needed to use their safe word – red.

Keva thought about taking off her suit but with her stockings on underneath it she felt every bit the part to dominate in style. She wandered through to the bedroom, making sure that her heels clinked against the wooden floor as she strode, announcing her arrival so that Dani had a chance to get into position if she wasn't already.

Keva pushed the bedroom door open with her foot, allowing it to creak open and she saw Dani in the centre of the bed. Ass held high, pale skin waiting to be marked, to be dominated and it made Keva smile knowing that it was all for her.

"I think ten should be sufficient punishment this time." Keva clapped her hands together and delighted in how it sent a shiver though Dani's body. She checked that the blindfold was in place before running her fingers along the curve of Dani's back, watching the goose bumps rise.

Keva waited until Dani's breathing had settled back into a regular rhythm before landing the first slap. The crack of skin on skin combined with the gasp that fell from Dani's lips had her panties feeling moist, and that was just from the first hit.

"One."

Her handprint on Dani's ass was a work of art, proof of how strong their relationship was, that they could share their deepest fantasies. Keva aimed a little higher before striking her, landing the blow on the top of her ass.

"Two."

Keva ran her fingers over the wisp of hair around her lips, never touching them directly,

"Three."

The next four were delivered in quick succession, leaving Dani no chance to catch her breath between each spanking. She grabbed at the sheets, her knuckles white with the force as she whimpered.

"Four. Five. Six. Seven."

Dani's skin was an angry shade of red and Keva blew cold air over it, watching the goose bumps reappear as she arched her back, exposing more of herself and Keva could see how aroused Dani was. The next two strikes were softer, allowing Keva to build up to the big finale.

"Eight, nine."

Keva trailed her fingers over where Dani was moist, ghosting over her most sensitive skin. She went from teasing to striking before Dani could anticipate it and she cried out loud, pressing her head into the duvet as she gasped for air.

"Ten."

Dani looked beautiful with her ass bright red, her breathing was ragged and Keva kissed at the marked skin, rewarding her for behaving. "What do you say?"

"Thank you mistress," Dani said, and Keva could see the corner of her lips rise into a smile.

"And since you've taken your punishment like a good girl, I think you deserve a reward," said Keva.

Dani couldn't see her smile but it didn't matter, Keva had an evil grin on her face, and she went to get the reward from its hiding place in the underwear drawer.

It was a large purple vibrator that they had spent hours choosing in the sex shop, until this one had called out to Dani. Just the sight of it made Keva wet, a reminder of all the fun that they'd had with it.

She slipped off her panties and lay out on the bed, legs spread wide in front of Dani as she slid the blindfold off.

"You get to watch me have fun with this." Keva ran her fingers over the length of the vibrator, waiting for Dani to kneel up so that she could get a better view.

She unbuttoned her shirt before pulling down her bra, exposing her hard nipples. Keva teased each one in turn, moaning and writhing as she did it, putting on a show for Dani.

Her fingers moved down to the velvety skin of her lips, playing with her clit as she slid the vibrator in, arching her back as the cool rubber pressed inside her.

Keva stared at Dani and saw that Dani's eyes were black with arousal, she licked at her lips before turning the vibrator on. The faint hum as it buzzed away were drowned out by her moans, her hand working the vibrator in time with her breathing as her muscles tensed around it. Keva could feel her orgasm building, her entire body trembling with pleasure as the wave of her climax hit, her mind clearing as her orgasm washed over her, prolonged by the vibrations.

She twitched as the aftershocks of her orgasm rippled through her, the now silent vibrator still inside her. Once she caught her breath, Keva opened her eyes and the light felt overpowering, like leaving the cinema during the day.

"You look gorgeous when you come," Dani said, leaning over for a kiss, their breasts pressing together as their lips met, tender kisses that showed her that Keva had a softer side.

Keva cuddled into Dani, she was back into wife mode now. "So how was your day?"

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
